A day in House of Durin
by DiscoduckSasha
Summary: Moddern Life Au, inspired in Cargsdoodles comics, where Fili and Kili are internet famous and college students. We could say a lot more but you can also read it ;). A lot of pairings Kili/Tauriel/Fili, Thorin/Bilbo, Ori/Dwalin, Legolas/Gimli, Aragorn/Arwen and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey Tony and Sashaat your Service! Bringing our first collab story, btw sorry if our English is not so good but we try to make it understandable. This is a story based on the series of comic au made by Cargdoodles in tumblr, If you don´t know what we are talking about go check it, cuz it's amazing, all our inspiration comes from those illustrations.**

**Disclaimer we do not own any of the characters or names from Tolkien**

* * *

It was the start of October and the weather was getting colder in Rivendell, autumn was one of the most beautiful seasons in there with all the leaves falling and all kinds of reddish colors in the landscape. Kili loved cold weather, he actually liked the idea of spending all day in his bed under some nice blankets and watching tv or reading comic books, he was in his bed right now starting to wake up after several hours of sleeping. While he was being brought to actual conscience he started realizing that sleeping in just some thin boxers was a really bad idea, although he liked feeling cold he didn't want to die from freaking hypothermia so he got up still groggy and put on some sweatpants a hoodie, why did he even slept like that in the middle of October? That wasn't really something clever to do but again yesterday night he wasn't in all his senses he didn't even remember when or how he went to bed.

Last night was fun he did remember that, his brother Fili and cousin Gimli and some friends got together to try to make sushi, after several failed attempts to make the rolls they decided to order some pizza and beer and ended in them stealing some good wines from one of his friends dad Thranduil, playing jenga, and doing their best in more than five rounds of kings in which Legolas and Tauriel kept winning thanks to their almighty senses and apparently better ability to hold their liquor. It was after some of them getting to dance on the kitchen counter that started to get kinda blurry for Kili. And now he was there freezing to death and in the need of a big fat mug of freshly made coffee and a cigarette, he mentally cursed himself when he didn't remember where the pack was.

So he got out from his room, and headed to the kitchen, the corridor between the rooms and the little kitchen was filled with rubber ducks spread all over the floor and some shelves where they usually kept books, he had no idea where did all of those came from and when, well he knew they weren't there before yesterday's gathering.

After getting some warm coffee, which he considered was addicted to it since he started college, he went to the living room, his brother was there in the couch looking at his cellphone with his feet resting on a little table in front of him, some ducks also in there. How many were them? He looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty" he teased him.

Kili sat next to him and started pulling his hair into a bun when he realized something was odd for him, something was missing. After some thinking he realized it.

"Where is Tauriel?" he asked Fili

Fili gave him a surprised look "I thought she was with you" he could read his brother's confused look just perfectly "Apparently she wasn't, maybe she went home with Leg"

But Kili was already running to his room to get his cellphone, WOW 12pm he had really slept in a lot a missed all morning. He also missed some calls from Tauriel and a text.

_U still sleeping right?_ _Came home early cuz I had to write this paper for my anatomy class, wanted to tell you but you already passed out…_

_Love?_ He answered

_Finally awake?_

_Yep, sorry _

_Np. I just found that one of the ducks your brother stole on my purse. _

So that was the reason the ducks were on his house, he made a mental note to ask his brother for the ulterior motives of bringing an army of plastic farm animals to their place, but he knew deeply inside that it was just his brother being randomly idiotic like he also was.

_No way, that's why the others are so sad! The must miss their little bro. You, duck kidnaper!_

_Maybe I need a payment for the safety of this little guy… nah I'll try to bring it latter to you apartment ok? Going back to work in my paper, see you later Love._

_Later, don't overdo it!_

When he was finally back at the living room Fili was waiting for him, "So, you found her?"

"Yes she was home making homework all of this time"

Fili gave him a nod also happy where knowing where she was.

It was a weird relationship the three of them had if you asked anyone, but they loved each other, for them it was never a thing of sharing, they didn't own anyone, it was a thing of loving every moment the three of them would have together, loving the moments they had with her by their own, and also the fact that they were brothers, they were close so they could see what each other liked and loved so much about her, they usually went out together and obviously there was some brotherly competition from time to time but they enjoyed it all. It wasn't easy to say who was closer to her because they were close to her in different ways and they liked how each of them complemented the other.

"Check this out" Fili said giving his cellphone to his brother with a satisfaction grin in his face.

Kili took it, it was an instagram photo at the account they shared in which you could see his uncle Thorin Oakenshield talking in a really close way to their friend and English teacher Mr. Baggins. They looked absolutely cute and also very interested in each other.

Fili and Kili also known in the internet as Fee&amp;Kee got famous because of some random vine series they did that got viral that included them being the mischievous idiots they were, recreating some scenes from The Road to El Dorado, and casual but hilarious reaction to movies. Eventually they opened a you tube account where they would publish videos of them in their apartment that they called House Durin, some video games, pranks between them, and a lot of stuff they did while they were procrastinating their duties in the office where they worked for his uncle Thorin. They had already got several fans in vine, YouTube and they were getting bigger on instagram. When they saw the fans were so interested in their uncle, especially girls they started posting more photos of him, he didn't knew about it thankfully, they would be dead if he did. But nothing like the photo that Fili posted that morning, fans actually loved the idea of Thorin and Bilbo as a couple.

The photo already had 7183 likes.

* * *

AN: So that is all for our first chapter, we were thinking to make it from different POVs so you will see a lot from some of the characters. We are sorry if you don't like some part, specially the rubber ducks part, but it's actually a real story that happened in one of our dorms. We apologize if you don't like the idea of the consuming alcohol or cigarettes (Kili is kinda inspired in our brother so he smokes and drinks lots of coffee). We again apologize for our English. And we thank Cargsdoodles for her amazing job and ideas and support, and the genius samconbeat who kinda gave us the idea of the vines. Go check them up on Tumblr now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey heyy hey! Chapter two is here for you. Tony here reporting for Duty, sorry Sascha is not here but he is working on some stuff for his midterms, yep, Sascha is a boy's name according to our parents, we did write this together so I´m here to upload it! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer, we don't own any of this characters, they belong to Master Tolkien**

* * *

Legolas looked for his keys somewhere in his pocket, he thought that if he didn't find them he was going to be found totally converted in a big ice figure in his doorstep, he wasn't the kind of guy who lost stuff, so he knew he had them somewhere. When he found them in the pocket of his jacket he got inside almost running to catch some of the warm coming from the chimney in the living room of the loft he shared with his friend Tauriel.

He found her sipping some tea on their immaculate kitchen, round circles on her eyes meaning that she hadn't slept, not because of their gathering last night at House Durin, but for the infamous anatomy paper she had to deliver on Monday, he was probably the only person that had seen her at her not so perfect state, she still looked beautiful for a girl, but usually she looked flawless.

"How was lunch with Thranduil? She asked in low voice

"Fine, at least he didn't notice the missing bottles of his extended collection"

"Believe HE WILL"

"I know"

"How is the paper going mellon nin?"

"Don't remiiiiind me" she said almost crying "I haven't even started the second part, I just want to call Uni and say an Oliphant sat on me and I died"

That was when he remembered he also had to do homework, a big report for history class he hadn't even started "Shoot" he said as he went to his room after receiving a sympathetic look form his friend who seemed to have read his mind and inmediatly understood that he had been a lightheaded idiot that spend all his week thinking about certain redhead boy instead of doing his history homework.

He entered his room, giving a treat to his pet owl Arien and caressing his feathers, he started thinking that he was doomed to stay in there all weekend. It was not like he had been fantasizing about the redhead 24/7, he did other stuff, yes! He did! That exact morning he went to the archery range and shoot some arrows all morning, he did that every day, yeah arrows were what kept his mind busy 24/7 not him, not that guy. He had also spent the morning with his dad and talked about , he was good at business, and the grumpy redhead didn't pop in his mind all that time, uggg he felt like a teenage girl. He didn't know what to do, he was his friend after all, they would compete, fight and even flirt a little sometimes, he hadn't even told anyone about his crush, yeah he was admitting it he had a crush, well he told Tauriel but he told her he liked a redheaded guy he never said who he was. He needed to deny it and keep himself busy but every time he tried he saw his dark eyes in his head and his messy red long and sexy hair in his head and he was doomed, that hair, he just couldn't get enough of it, that hair sent shivers from head to toes every time he thought about it, saw it, or had the chance to feel it near like when they were sparring or sitting close in class. The mere thought of that just made Legolas feel steamy and he knew that wasn't the road he needed to take if he wanted to finish his work. Could he even like Legolas back?

He pulled his perfect platinum hair into a little bum and sat on his desk, when he started opening his book his cellphone beeped, it was a message on a group chat that he had, The Fellowship, the name they chose for the chat group was formed by him and 3 of his friends: Aragorn, Boromir and that little grumpy redhead with messy hair… Gimli.

Speaking of the devil…

_Hey, Legolas how did ya do on the last history exam?_

Bastard, he always came up with this kind of conversations, he recognized that those questions lead to a path he already knew so well… He knew the best way to annoy the redhead.

_Mmm, it was really easy, I got 10 in the theoretical part and 10 in the practice one_

_Shit!... MMM that stills counts as one exam_

_How did you do DWARF?_

_Go to Hell, LEGOLAND_

He was thinking how to reply when his cellphone beeped again, it was Aragorn always there to split them up when he knew they would end up killing each other thought IM.

Hey guys Wanna go camping?

NO!

NO!

NO!

They all said at the same time, even Boromir joined, they still didn't talk about the last time they went camping together and no one had heard the reason they would never do it again. Except Aragorn that sometimes seemed like he didn't do anything else.

With a finished conversation he decided to get back to his homework but his cellphone beeped again he checked it thinking it was The Fellowship but it was a private messages from Gimli

_Don't even think I'm going to loose against ya, we will see in the next exam Elrond gives us ya brrrainiac._

That bastard, he never quitted, Legolas sighted to himself

He didn't answer and went to put on a sweater and headed to the kitchen to get some tea that he hoped Tauriel didn't drink all of it. When he was there the tall girl looked at him almost chocking with laughter.

"Legg? You know… You are wearing my sweater…"

Legolas looked at her at disbelief and frowned "What are you talking about?"

"I don't care if you are into using women's clothes… and don't think I'm selfish but that is one of my favorites and I was kind of looking for it…"

"Shut up… this is mine!" he said a little annoyed by his friend teasing him

"No, mellon, that sweater is mine, look? It has this little hole I got one time at the archery range with a dagger"

"What the actual fuck?" he said getting out of the piece of clothing "I have an identical one!, Sorry Tauriel, I would have never imagined it was your sweater, is not my fault you are into such boyish clothes that hide the little assets you got" Now was his time to tease

She answered by hitting him in the shoulder and both laughed for almost 15 minutes straight ending in him saying "So where is MY sweater?" Later when he jumped at his bed he decided to answer the redhead.

_Challenge Accepted… I would never lose to a Dwarf_

He didn't know if he got a reply, he was already asleep and dreaming of the messy hair and long beard rushing through his back and tickling his skin.

* * *

**AN: So Tony was being stupid and misspelled Elronds name, had to come and reupload the chapter. Hope you liked it guys! As a reminder go check Cargsdoodles on tumblr that girl rocks! We owe her all of our inspiration and admiration. Sorry if the chapter is too short but work and uni keep us busy at this time of the semester.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are back again with a new chapter… we know last one could have some mistakes on it, when we wrote it we were half asleep. Sorry for not uploading for a while but Sascha broke his leg being a drunk idiot. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Fili was going to kill himself, being at Erebor. inc was driving him insane with all the work Thorin and he had just finished. Office time was boring for the restless guy he was, especially on a Sunday, they had had an emergency with some explosive providers at the mine so they had to do all new paperwork for a new explosive provider company deal as a backup plan. After hours of making phone calls and arrangements they could admit they had solved the problem and were just waiting for a confirmation call.

At least Bilbo was there to make Fili's day easiest, being next to him was relaxing, he literally brought the best from everyone with his polite and warming nature. He met him a year ago when he had to take an English class and got Bilbo as a professor, it was after some time that his uncle Thorin had met the man in a café Bilbo owned and since then they had been really close, although Thorin wasn't really good at admitting it, but they suspected them of being on a so called relationship, let's say they were on that kind of relationship where they would be awkward with each other and would never admit that they loved the other one, but Fili knew it was a phase they would end up getting serious eventually and also inseparable. That only meant they would get more material for their social media fans.

Fili grinned for himself thinking about how much the fans had taken the idea of them together.

"Oh my, what are you so happy about, if I'm allowed to know?" Bilbo asked pouring some cream in his coffee; it was amazing how much food and drinks the little guy could ingest

"Nothing important, Bilbo" he said with a little smile

"Are you enjoying being a senior in college?"

"It's ok, I think every semester I'm working harder for a job I already have"

Fili and Kili usually worked at his uncles enterprise, Fili studying to get his major at Business was the chosen one to be Thorin's successor with the industry, they dedicated to mine precious jewels and metals. So Fili and Kili worked in there to get some money, but they also helped Prof. Bilbo at "Hobbit Café" to have a more relaxed place to spend their free time.

"Fili, I think we are done here, I will wait for the confirmation call, you can leave if you want" Thorin said looking at him with tired and serious blue eyes.

Fili didn't even think that much about it and after saying goodbye to his uncle and ex teacher he left the big office building. He also had his motives, one, he was really bored in there and, two, he wanted Thorin and Bilbo to spend some alone time.

He was thinking about calling his brother to get some lunch when his phone was ringing with no one more than Kili himself. Everyone said their connection was far from natural.

"Heeeeeeey, wanna go surprise Tauriel with some real lunch?" he said through the phone

"I´ll pick you up in 5 minutes"

To be honest Fili was getting hungry so he didn't see why not going to get some food and eating it with her and Kili, he also thought that the fact that bringing food to Tauriel was perfect cuz let's face it she would probably have herbs and all kinds of vegetables in the fridge, damn way of eating just greens she and Legolas had, with the two of them being vegetarians they would always tease them about having vegan powers, they did knew Tauriel and Legolas weren't on the level of being totally vegans they were just vegetarians, but teasing them with the vegan powers was the funniest thing to do, and if you think about it what other reason could it be to have their superhuman reflexes and perfect straight hair?. He thought he would never be able to live without meat even if it meant not being able to get superhuman powers. He also thought that not a million years his golden locks would ever look so flat as Leggles.

* * *

Tauriel had just finished brushing her hair after her long daily routine of making it look so perfect, a routine that involved lots of hair treatments, some straighteners, and a big amount of brushing techniques she and Legolas had been perfectioning over time.

They had met very young going to the same kindergarten accompanied with Arwen another friend of them whose father was a good friend with Thranduil and a very important man in middle earth. The three of them were really close and usually got together to have long philosophical talks and tell each other almost anything. When Legolas joined Rivendell University to study art history he and Tauriel got a place for them and called it Loft Mirkwood.

She had already finished her Anatomy paper so she had all day free for herself, she decided she should just sit and relax for a while, she stopped and placed herself on a big white couch only to find a feather on her blouse, damn Legolas and his freaking Owl she just hated the thing and Arien certainly hated her. She put it aside and flipped though her phone opening instagram.

The first thing she saw was a post from Aragorn, Arwen's boyfriend

_Left to go camping yesterday, and decided to leave my window open so my room could get some actual fresh night air. Coming back today I was almost killed by THIS, now I think this might be the start of a good friendship_

On top of it there was this big black stray cat that looked deadly wild to Tauriel's opinion; she began reading the comments on the photo one of them being

_After taking it to the vet with Arwen and receiving some scratches I decided he is going to be called Andúril._

* * *

Fili and Kili arrived Loft Mikwood with some food from his uncle Bombur restaurant; it was Ereborian cuisine so they were very used to eating it from home, although they thought their mom could cook it much better Bombur's food was just perfect. Also it had nice vegetarian dishes so Tauriel also was very fond to it.

After some knocks at the door they were met by Tauriel looking beatifull as always, her auburn hair being held by some intricate braids at the sides.

Fili placed a little kiss on her cheek as he came in while Kili placed one on her forehead. After some minutes they were sotting on the kitchen table filling their respective plates with food.

"Weres Leggles?" Kili asked taking another plate to serve some food for the blonde

"He has been making some history homework, haven't left his room since yesterday" Tauriel said sitting on one of the chairs

After Tauriel got him out of his room Legolas sat with everyone getting a big plate of Ereborian cuisine, looking paler and thinner than two days ago

"Greedy aren't we?" Fili said eyeing the ridiculously big amount of food on Legolas plate

"I thought you didn't like food you didn't know" Tauriel said amazed like everyone in the table

"Well we tried Ereborian food at Gimli's some months ago; Aragorn almost chocked me trying me to taste it. It is really good"

Everyone froze to that, seeing how Legolas changed from tired to enthusiastic with the statement, they were so shocked that neither Tauriel nor Fili moved within the next five minutes, it was his brother Reckless Kili who saved them form the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Gimli's mom is a really good cook, not better than mom but still very good" He drank a little from his glass and said "So Talking about Aragorn, did you see the cat he found in his room?"

"That was the scariest thing I have seen in my life, and I'm even counting when Thorin found out we lost Kili's car after Ori's Prom" Fili said

"How did you lost a car!? How do you think the cat is that scary?! " Tauriel asked amazed by his explanations

"Someday you will know the story, not today, I'm in no mood for telling drunk escapades with my idiot brother" Fili said cupping her cheek with his hand in a sweet gesture "I just think that cat is big and he has a deadly stare"

"Arwen doesn't like it eather" Legolas said breaking his concentration in the plate

Fili and Kili chocked, Arwen? The fairy-like girl who looked like the representation of mother freacking nature in person with all the flower crowns she used in her hair and the flower dresses and the fact she loved all kinds of animals she also studied to be some kind of a big biologist. She wouldn't be able of not liking an animal, Leggles was wrong, when they tried to respond to his statement Tauriel cut them off by saying

"She really doesn't like it, she says that Aragorn won't admit the cat is a female, and a possessive one, every time she gets close with him the cat attacks her when he is not looking, she send me the pictures of the scars"

Everyone stopped talking, everyone was imagining pacific Arwen fighting for love with a cat, she wasn't jealous so it was absolutely hilarious.

After some time of eating and talking between Fili, Kili and Tauriel with the company of a distracted Legolas, they began to clean the table while Kili was washing the dishes and Fili dried them with a kitchen cloth, Legolas left for his room after saying thank you to them.

Fili thougth there was something between Leggles and Gimli, he suspected it but after seeing Legolas talking about his cousin he believed the blonde had confirmed it to him, and after all the other day he found a green scarf on Gimli's room which he knew it wasn't his and he already had seen Leggles a lot of times wearing it.

He heard Kili and Tauriel chat about how low was their friend but he knew it was too soon to tell what he suspected.

After several hour of watching Criminal minds (which they had to start from zero because he had never watched it before) he found himself resting his head on Tauriel's lap while she caressed his long golden locks and Kili was adding other braids to Tauriel's hair while sitting on the back of the couch. He knew he had to leave he had to finish some reports for Thorin so he said goodbye to his brother placing his forehead on his and then placing a kiss on Tauriel's lips he left happy as ever.

He knew his relationship was weir, or that was what everyone said, his mother didn't like the idea but she also loved Tauriel so she was happy for the three of them, he could say the same about Thorin who af first go really mad because he didn't like the idea of neither of his nephews dating the god daughter of the head of . Fili loved Tauriel, Kili did as well, and she loved them they didn't think it was weird they were just happy. It was different between them Fili considered himself an actual member of the asexual society so his relationship whit Tauriel was more sweet, he didn't mind if Kili's relationship was more physical he knew Kili also loved her as deeply as him if not more. And something he really liked was the healthy competition that was formed between the two.

* * *

That night Tauriel was exhausted so she just relaxed while her head was lying in Kili's bare chest while she played with his dark curls on his pecks. She just closed her eyes and let the sleep come in.


End file.
